dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey vs Ellie
Zoey vs Ellie is Peep4Life's fifth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 5! Left 4 Dead vs The Last of Us! Female survivors of the apocalypse who are undeniable fan favourites battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Loading Death Toll Chapter 5: Boathouse Finale... ' Zoey crept up towards the house. She could hear a Witch and worse, she could see it. It was sat just by where John and Amanda Slater would dock. They were on their way- 10 minutes to wait so Zoey decided to try and finish the Witch fast so she could make an easy and quick escape. She fired from the hunting rifle, scoring a headshot and stumbling the Witch into the water, where she drowned. Ellie, however, was creeping up towards the Witch to comfort her, under the belief that the woman was in distress and needed some comfort. Ellie turned and saw Zoey making her way to the house. She fired at Zoey, forcing the college drop out to jump through the window. "HEY! I'M NOT INFECTED!" Zoey tried to reason. "YEAH? NEITHER WAS THAT POOR GIRL YOU JUST SNIPED, BITCH!" Ellie shouted back. Zoey, surprised by the age of the girl, loaded her rifle. Ellie fired again and Zoey pulled her head back away from the window. '''Here we go! ' Zoey peered over the window ledge and fired at Ellie. The young girl got behind the wall of the nearby gazebo. Both females were using hunting rifles and taking turns to snipe at a head that popped around the corner. After a while, Zoey realized she needed a new approach and went to the upstairs balcony where the minigun was. She fired at the wall where Ellie had been and the wall soon collapsed, forcing the building to come down with it. Zoey smiled and turned around... To see Ellie with a knife! Zoey gasped and grabbed Ellie's arm to try and block the weapon. "Isn't it past your bedtime yet little bitch?" Zoey mocked, earning her a kick in the knee. Zoey decided to kick Ellie against a nearby rations box and elbow her in the face. Zoey then grabbed her machete while Ellie picked up one for herself. The two weapons clashed but Zoey was a little too strong and pushed through. Ellie tried to fend her off and decided to grab one of Zoey's pistols. Zoey was forced to pay attention to this and Ellie punched her right in the nose. Zoey went back into the house and went to grab some ammo but Ellie fired an arrow at Zoey's knee, catching her. Zoey cried out and threw a retaliation Molotov at Ellie. Ellie jumped down the back of the house and Zoey tried to remove the arrow and patch herself up. She limped to the radio and grabbed a weapon from there. Just as she turned back around, Ellie was making her way back in to the house. Zoey tried to kick her but Ellie caught her leg and elbowed her in the already injured knee, reopening the wound. Zoey fell on her side and Ellie raised her machete. Zoey quickly fired from her pistol and caught Ellie in the hands. She dropped the machete in quite a tense moment for both females. Zoey grabbed an adrenaline shot and used it, running towards the nearby house. Ellie grabbed her hunting rifle and tried to snipe the retreating Zoey, the reticle was focused on Zoey's back and with a press of the trigger, there was a click sound. Ellie looked at the weapon, it hadn't been reloaded. "Well that's embarrassing..." she admitted sheepishly. Zoey in the meanwhile had reached the house and picked up another Molotov and a propane tank. Ellie stayed put, hoping to pick Zoey off at any point. "We can see the shoreline--" began John Slater. "Gah!" Ellie yelped as she spun to see the noise. "Damn radio" she muttered before turning to see Zoey just make it out of range. "Fucking hell..." she complained. Zoey, now at the side of the house, threw her Molotov at the window. Ellie ran from the fire and out the back of the house, where she tripped on something. She looked around and shook her head when she realized she had fallen on a propane tank. She started getting up when she heard Zoey. "Gotcha bitch." Zoey then fired a shot from her pistol at the propane tank which exploded, throwing Ellie's body into the water, right next to the dead Witch. Zoey reloaded and healed again. She heard the boat horn and made for the docks, giving Ellie and the Witch the middle finger as she ran. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights